Ask The Bros: The Remake
by LadyDaisys
Summary: The Biker Mice answer your questions about dating,love,and relationships
1. Chapter 1

The Biker Mice answer your questions on dating and relationships. A fan posted a question about proposing so I decided to include it in the remake of "Ask the Bros." so here it is.

Ask the Bros: The Remake

Question 1: What do you look for in a date?

Vinnie: That's easy. She'd have to be beautiful, of course and like motorcycles. A girl who can appreciate being with the hottest stud in the universe.

Throttle: Does the girl have to be stupid?

Modo(chuckling): Ouch.

Vinnie(sarcastically): Ho, ho. Funny.

Throttle: Beauty is one thing, but it's skin deep. I like a girl that's level-headed and smart. I'd want her for more than her looks.

Vinnie: You mean like Carbine?

Throttle: Now that you mention it. yeah.

Modo: For me, I would want a woman that liked kids. I'd want someone who would make a good mother.

Question 2: What's the most important thing in a relationship?

Throttle: To me, honesty and loyalty are important.

Vinnie: What he said and the girl's gotta be cute in the face. She's also gotta look good in a bikini and on my bike.

Throttle(shaking his head): More of Vincent Van Wham's logic.

Modo: What's important to me is pretty much what Throttle said about honesty and loyalty. My family's gotta like who I'm with too.

Question 3: What is your idea of the perfect date?

Throttle: Riding my girl on my bike through grass covered mountains while the radio plays our favorite song.

Vinnie: I'd have to say an afternoon of surfing and playing volleyball at the beach together. I like surfer chicks and beach bunnies.

Modo: A quiet evening at home cooking dinner and watching movies together.

Question 4: How would you propose to the girl you love and where would you do it?

Throttle: I would take her to a nice restaurant with candles and roses. I would get on one knee and take her hand. I would tell her how much I loved her and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Then I'd give her an engagement ring and ask for her hand.

Vinnie:Ugh! Cut the mush! I think proposing while skydiving would be cooler. The wind in our hair while being 1000 feet in midair. Awesome!

Modo: I would be so nervous. I would want to do it at night. The moon is full overlooking a clear blue river. We'd be on a balcony or a patio looking at the stars. Then I'd want to propose.

Do you have any more questions for our bros? And please keep them clean. No perverted or naughty questions, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Question 4: What's your favorite type of music?

All: Heavy metal of course!

Throttle: Play it loud!

Modo: Yeah, especially music from "Guns and Noses." They're our favorite!

Vinnie: And Sweet Georgie Brown's our favorite DJ.

Question 5:You like motorcycles a lot?

Vinnie: You kidding? What a rush!

Throttle: Yeah, riding your bike with the music blaring is the ultimate high!

Modo: There ain't nothing better than that.

Question 6: When was the first time you ever kissed a girl? Or made love to a girl?

All mice began blushing by this unexpected question.

Vinnie: Wow. I mean,uh, I...I may have been...It's been a long time.

Modo: A gentlemen never tells.

Throttle(brushing the back of his neck): I was kissed by a girl when I was sixteen.

Modo and Vinnie: Was it Carbine?

Throttle: No.

Both mice: Who?

Throttle: Her cousin.

Vinnie: Turbine? Miss Big Boobs?

Throttle: The same.

Modo: Carbine's cousin came on to you?

Vinnie: No surprise. Everybody on Mars knows she gets around.

Modo: My grey-furred mama says it's not polite to talk bad about a lady.

Throttle(nervous):Hey, I got a question. Can we change the subject? Talking about other people in my girl's family could land me in some serious hot water.

Question 7: What's the scariest thing that's ever happened to you?

Modo: I gotta say losing my bike. Once, Limburger stole it. It made me crazy.

Vinnie: Crazy? You went bananas, bro! Throwing stuff all over the place. Me, I think if I lost my killer good looks, it would terrify me. After all, I am the studliest mouse in the galaxy. Vinnie then held up a mirror and posed in front of if.

Throttle: That's not what was asked, genius. Name something that scared you.

Vinnie: I just did. Besides this mouse knows no fear!

Throttle:(shaking his head): Your modesty is overwhelming.

Modo: I said it before. He's got an ego bigger than Limburger's rear end.

Vinnie: Leggo my ego!


	3. Chapter 3

Time for another round of Ask the Bros starring our favorite motorcycle riding trio-The Biker Mice!

Question 1: What are your favorite things to do?

Vinnie: Listening to music on the radio, hot dogs, and drinking root beer.

Throttle: Riding my bike and blowing up Stinkfish's tower. Seeing him squirm and crawl from under the wreak totally makes my day.

Modo: For me, my favorite thing is fishing. Just kicking back and relaxing on the water in a boat waiting for the fish to bite. Ah, that's the way to go.

Question 2: What woman scares you the most?

Vinnie: I would have to say an ugly woman would scare me. And don't let her be pushy and clingy! (Vinnie shudders).

Throttle(shaking his head): Honestly, Vin. Sometimes I wonder about your logic.

Vinnie(to Throttle): Would you date an ugly woman especially if she was butt ugly?

Throttle: I'm already in a serious relationship with Carbine.

Vinnie: But if you were free would you date an ugly girl?

Throttle: I would.

Vinnie(shocked): Yeah?

Modo: My grey-furred mama always used to say to respect all ladies.

Vinnie: So you'd be doing it just to be nice.

Throttle: I don't believe in hurting people's feelings. It's called common courtesy.

Question 3: Speaking of Carbine, Throttle, when do you plan on making things official between you two?

Throttle(puzzled):Official?

Question 4:When are you getting married? Having kids?

Throttle turned as red as a beet and was sweating.

Throttle: It's been hard because of the War. But I do want to have a future with Carbine eventually. I will have one. I plan on returning to Mars after we defeat Limburger.

Question 5: If you liked a girl but she wasn't interested how would you conquer her heart?

Modo: I would just treat her just as nice as I could.

Vinnie: I would work the old Vinman magic. Show her how bad I am. Let her appreciate being with the baddest mammajamma in the universe! (Vinnie then flexes his muscles and poses)

Throttle: The idea is to win her over not drive her away. Like Modo said, it's best to treat her nice and just come to the conclusion that you can't make someone be with you if they don't want to.

Question 6: What's the dumbest thing you've ever done to impress a girl?

Vinnie(wrinkling his brow in thought): Um, that's a tough question. I can't think of anything.

Modo(chuckling): I can. The time on Mars you decided to work as a waiter at the cafe to score a date with a girl who worked there.

Vinnie(dreamily):Oh, yeah. Carla Gaines. She knew how to work a table. I did pretty good at that job.

Throttle: Till you mixed up the customers' orders and broke a tray of dishes.

Vinnie: But I got her to go out with me. (Vinnie smiled then frowned). Then I found out she was with another guy. We broke up after that.

Question 7: Where would you take your girl for the holidays?

Throttle: Some place romantic like the mountains.

Modo: A green forest overlooking a lake.

Vinnie: Motorcross racing! Nothing gets my adrenaline flowing more than me and my girl racing on my bike! Owhhhh!

Question 8: Would you say your bikes are a reflection of you? For example, Throttle's bike is green. Green is a very calm and zen-like color. Calm and collected like its rider.

Vinnie: Definitely. Mine's bright red. Red and fiery like yours truly.

Modo: Mine's purple. It's laid back kinda like me.


	4. Chapter 4

It's that time again! Time for Ask The Bros! Starring our favorite root-beer guzzling, motorcycle-riding rodents-The Biker Mice!

Question 1:So what do you think about our planet Earth? Do you like it?

Vinnie: I think it's great! They got hot dogs and root beer.

Modo: Yeah, plenty of places to fish and make camp.

Throttle: Not to mention the coolest music!

(All mice at this time whooped and hollered. They then threw their fists in the air.)

Question 2: Do any of you plan on settling down someday? Having kids?

Modo: When the right woman comes along. I'd like to have kids. I think I'd be a good father.

Vinnie: Well, yeah, but I would want her to be someone special. I'd also like to have a kid.

Throttle: I plan on it. Carbine and I talked about it before the war.

Question 3: Vinnie, you said you want the girl you plan to settle down with to be special. What did you mean?

Vinnie:Well, I'd want her to like me for me.

Question 4: Don't you think you're contradicting yourself? You said before you didn't want to date anyone ugly yet you want a girl to like you for who you are. That's pretty shallow thinking.

(Vinnie then looked down and was fidgeting with his bandana.)

Vinnie: I'm picky about who I date. I wouldn't wanna date a girl who'd only want me if she thought I had money. I still don't like pushy girls.

Throttle: Even if they're pretty?

Vinnie: Well, yeah. I'm not totally conceited.

Modo: Really?

Vinnie(annoyed): I'm not!

Question 5: Who scares you the most? Modo's mom or Carbine?

Modo(shocked and angry): Hey! No fair! That's my mama you're talking about!

Vinnie(grinning): Relax, bro. I got it covered. Carbine hands down.

Throttle(annoyed): Vinnie!

Modo: Sorry, bro, but I gotta go along with Vinnie. Carbine is pretty scary sometimes.

Throttle: She's just a little rough around the edges. War can do that to you. She's also a general. She leads the Freedom Fighters on Mars. She has to be tough.

Vinnie: The woman carries a whip for crying out loud. She almost hit you with it one time till you snatched it out of her hand.

Question 6: Throttle, what's your biggest fear?

Throttle(looking down): I'd have to say not being able to stop The Big Cheese from hauling this planet to Plutork.

(Modo and Vinnie glance at Throttle)

Both Mice(puzzled): Bro?

Throttle: I just want to beat Limburger and the rest of those reeking, bloated puffer fishes. Then I wanna return to Mars to save it and live in peace.

Vinnie: Hey, don't sweat it, bro. That Stinkfish isn't taking this planet anywhere while we're around.

Modo: Yeah, we won't let him do to Earth what he did to Mars.

(Throttle looks over at his two friends and smiles.)

Throttle:Guess I got off the subject. Any more questions?

Question 7: You made a friend on Earth. Charley Davidson. Do you like her a lot?

Modo: Miss Charley's like a sister to me.

Throttle: She's a very good friend. Our best friend.

Vinnie: Charley-girl's one of the best wrench jockeys in Chi- town. She's also the prettiest girl I've ever seen.

Question 8: Got a favorite pickup line for the girls?

Throttle:I don't really have one. Girls usually come to me.

Modo: I don't got one.

Vinnie: I just pour on the ol' Vinnie Van Wham charm.

Question 9: If you could do it all over again, what would you change about the Plutorkian war and the Catatonians' invasion?

Throttle: If I could I would've tried to prevent all-out war.

Vinnie: But then we wouldn't have become the Biker Mice. I say leave everything as is and fight with everything you have in you.

Modo: I would've preferred to talk things over than fight.


End file.
